To Walk a Lonely Path
by Nyghtraven
Summary: Revan and the Exile reunite in the unknown regions to face whatever comes.


Memories stalked at the edges of his mind; some good, most not so good, but they poked and tugged at him all the same. Shaking his head to drive them away, at least for a while, he stood up and looked around his room. The sparsely furnished room was not much, but considering how little he actually used it, it served the purpose. Revan sighed heavily; the years were beginning to show on him. The knowledge that it would end soon did little to ease his mood. Running his fingers through his dark hair, he tried to remember the last time he truly slept. That memory eluded him. He'd simply been letting the force sustain him.

Suddenly he felt like someone had kicked him in the gut. Inhaling sharply he found himself leaning against the nearest wall. A fierce storm crackled through the Force leaving a ringing in his ears. Grabbing his lightsabers and clipping them to his belt, he hurried from his room and out into the rest of what was serving as his base camp these days. As he stepped out into the humid afternoon air, he heard the shouts and cries of pain along with the distinctive snapping hiss and hum of a lightsaber.

It took a full minute for the shock of the scene to sink in. At least two dozen elite troopers lay scattered, either dead or badly injured. In the center of the chaos and carnage stood a single female, her twin silver sabers blazing defiantly. Dark brown hair fell just past her shoulders, her eyes flashed like furious grey storm clouds. Every inch of her lithe body stood poised for battle, but no other dared to move close enough to challenge the stranger. Recognition dawned slowly on his sometimes muddled memories. An after-effect from the Council's tampering with his mind so long ago.

"General!" His voice rang out, clear and full of command.

Instantly, the silver sabers vanished, and the female spun around to face him, snapping to attention.

"Sir!"

He chuckled to himself. Of all the people in his life, of all the people in the galaxy, he should have known that _she_ would be the one to find him. She had the tenacity of a Rancor, the persistence of a well trained Kath hound, and the temper of a Krayt dragon, and somehow, she had always managed to understand him. In the many unexplainable convolutions of fate, destiny, or whatever people wanted to call it, he knew he really shouldn't be surprised to see her. He always did accuse the Force of having a twisted sense of humor.

"Walk with me."

He turned, heading out, away from the camp so their conversation would not be overheard. He did not need to look back, nor did he need to slow his pace. Wordlessly, she materialized at his side, falling into step with him, matching his stride. He glanced over at her, and he remembered the last time he had seen her. He winced at the memory. She had followed orders, without question, without hesitation. She had destroyed an entire planet for him because he told her it was the right thing to do and she believed him, trusted him. It had nearly destroyed her in the process. He could feel it; he could see the scars on her soul and he added one more thing to his list of regrets. Yet, she never blamed him. Stopping once they were far enough from the camp, he turned to her.

"Would you care to explain why you show up and slaughter half my elite troops?"

Her stormy grey eyes met his, unwaveringly. She could see the amber sparks and flashes that still lurked beneath the typically calm azure blue.

Casually, she shrugged. "They didn't want to let me past."

An eloquent eyebrow arched up, "You could have asked nicely."

She smirked, "I did."

He chuckled in spite of himself. "How long has it been, General?"

She regarded him coolly, "Since when?"

"Since the last time we saw each other."

"Eleven years."

He nodded silently, and leaned against a nearby tree, his arms folding across his chest. It was a pose she'd seen so many times before. It usually meant he was thinking.

"You left a lot of people behind you."

He looked up from his thoughts, "I had to."

"I know. So do they, although most of them aren't happy about it, even yet."

"I'm actually half surprised you're the only one to find me."

"Don't think they haven't thought about it. However, you cleverly made certain they couldn't since you left them with rather specific orders."

"I had hoped to make my leaving a little easier, if they had something else to focus on… and it was important for them to stay. Besides, the Republic needs its heroes."

"What about you?"

"What about me?"

She shook her head, "You were a hero of the Republic. Don't you think it needs you too?"

"Not any more. The galaxy doesn't remember that I tried to save it. They only remember the Sith Lord. Besides, I'm doing what I can to save it from here. But if I fail… well, there needed to be someone left. That's why I couldn't bring them with me."

Her piercing grey eyes studied him for a long moment. "You never really planned on going back, did you?"

His brows furrowed, she always had been able to read him easily. "I did. At least, at first. But over the years I've gotten to thinking, it's probably for the best if I don't go back, regardless of how this coming battle ends."

She nodded, watching him silently. She could understand, his words at least partially echoed her own thoughts over the last few months. She would stay here, in the unknown regions, with him. There was no home for her, no room in the galaxy she'd left behind for an Exile like her. Tilting her head slightly, she grinned mischievously.

"So… what's the plan now?"

Eyebrow arching in question, he looked over at her.

"Oh, don't give me that look, Revan. I'm staying so you might as well fill me in."

He nodded, "Well, if you insist, you can join me on my flagship."

She seemed to consider the idea, "Wait… you don't happen to have some deranged, power hungry, monkey lizard of an Apprentice running around on one of those ships do you?"

Unable to control it, Revan burst out laughing hard. Fighting to breathe and regain his composure, he managed to answer her. "No, no Apprentices. Malak was the last one."

"Good, then I'll be on the ship with you."

* * *

Revan stood on the bridge of his flagship. Around his flagship the combined fleet gathered. A fleet which now was united under his banner formed of new allies he'd forged with races whose names were nearly unpronounceable even for him. Many things weighed heavily on his mind, as they always seemed do lately. He regretted that he would most likely never see those he cared for again, and he hoped that somehow they would be able to forgive him… for everything.

The enemy fleet was beginning to arrive, the advance scout ships and fighters dropping from hyperspace first, swiftly followed by massive cruisers. He hoped that the fleet he commanded could at least slow them down, do enough damage to slow down their advance into the known galaxy. He held no illusions of a true victory here in this dark place, this forgotten corner of space. But he had to try; if he failed then it would be worse for those he'd fought so hard to protect.

Silently, the General walked up beside him, she could feel the tension, as well as the regret and sorrow in him. Her cold grey eyes watched as the space ahead of them filled with the enemy vessels. She knew as well as he did that there would be no retreat from this battle. She accepted that, as she had calmly accepted the order to destroy Malachor V.

Revan looked over at her, his eyebrow arched. Her gaze met his, and without hesitation, she nodded. They were two of a kind; they understood each other and needed no words. They understood war, and they knew the stakes. Revan gave the order and his fleet began to move forward, to meet the enemy.

 _My General and I will hold the line. We must hold it. This threat must end here._ The thoughts echoed through Revan's mind only briefly before he focused his attention on the battle.


End file.
